


Supernatural Meta

by the_boy_kings_writings



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meta, supernatural season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings
Summary: My personal thoughts on the meta of how Sam Winchester felt the first time he met Lucifer in season 5.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7
Collections: Meta -SPN, Supernatural





	Supernatural Meta

When he was first released, in that church- He was honestly both mesmerized _and_ terrified by the sheer brightness of him **ALONE** paired with the Enochian. Back then he hadn't been able to hear him in his true form in that church. He was amazed and mesmerized by the sheer _brightness_ that was him. When Sam first meets Lucifer in the dream, _**REALLY**_ meets him- He was shocked and _terrified_ all at once. He was **angry**. At first he was horrified to discover he was Lucifer's true vessel. Then he was _shocked_ at how.. overly sympathetic he was towards him, how **TRUTHFUL**. He was in denial for the longest time about what he had to do. When he first meets the archangel face to face- He's rightfully _furious_ after Jo and Ellen got killed after Meg's hellhounds were targeted on them. Realizes how alike they **REALLY** are despite denying it internally as much as he knows he's right, how he _hates_ to admit it. Hates how as much as he tries to **DENY** it, tries to refute that it simply _isn't_ true- But deep down he knows Lucifer isn't lying, hasn't lied to him. He hates how he feels so.. _drawn_ to him, how his body **WANTS** him to give in and tell Lucifer _yes_ \- How the fallen archangel has some sort of pull on him, how he **WANTS** to feel him close as inhumanly possible, like his body and soul are _aching_ for him. And he's also angry how alike they are, how they feel so.. imperfectly, perfectly **DRAWN** to each other like..

_Two halves made whole._

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on Tumblr


End file.
